Rollercoaster Tycoon
by LynnHallow
Summary: Tracy is on a day out with the people from the dumping ground to a new theme park, Forest Frontiers. Somehow familiar, that name...


Beep – beep – beep –beep. Tracy smashed the button on her alarm clock. 7 'o clock? Why this early… Oh, wait, she remembered! They were going to the new theme park Forest Frontiers today! Why didn't she wake up earlier to prepare herself? She jumped out of bed and opened her cupboard. No time to take a shower. The sooner she was ready, the sooner they could leave. This was Tracy's trip! Actually she was going to go to Cam today, but obviously Jenny liked Tracy's idea to go to a theme park so she made it a dumping ground day out. So that meant sitting next to Justine on the ferris wheel? Like hell. Tracy only wanted to go on the coolest rides. The biggest roller coasters and the scariest haunted houses.  
She got dressed in only a few seconds and ran downstairs. There were a few people up eating breakfast, but they were all still in their pyjamas!  
"Hello? Get dressed! The park opens at 10! We need to go there now!" Tracy shouted.  
"Tracy, sit down and eat something. We still have a lot of time left, and by the way, we don't have to be there exactly at that time do we?" Duke said.  
"Duke! Of course we have! Otherwise the queues will be enormous!"  
Tracy sighed. All the people at the dumping ground were boring. Not only the care workers, but everyone. She sat down when no one replied to her but she wasn't hungry. Her stomach had already prepared itself for cotton candy and hamburgers in the park later that day. And chips of course! Lots and lots of chips!

It was as if she had to wait a few more hours. Around half past 7 most of the kids were dressed but Louise was still watching TV on the couch in her pyjamas. Tracy was so angry, but if she said so they probably wouldn't go anymore. Or change their minds and go for a picnic somewhere boring instead. That would be even worse than staying at the dumping ground. Tracy kept looking at Louise, hoping she'd notice how angry Tracy looked, but Louise seemed way too interested in the show. Tracy couldn't stop herself anymore.  
"LOUISE GOVEN! DO YOU WANT TO GO TO THE THEME PARK OR NOT?" She screamed.  
"Chill out Tracy, I'm going to take a shower when this is over." Louise said.  
"A shower? A shower? Louise, you don't have time to take a shower now! Get dressed immediately!"  
"Tracy… Calm down." Jenny said. "It's a Saturday. Louise has the right to stay in her pyjamas as long as she wants, okay?"  
"Well she can wear them all day if she wants, but then she'll have to come with us in them."  
"Tracy, like Duke said. We don't have to be there exactly at 10 o' clock."  
"We do! Why don't you understand anything? You're so stupid!" Tracy shouted and she ran outside. She sat down next to the van, waiting for the others to get in. Hopefully they'd realise it was terrible to leave a 10 year old girl all alone outside, waiting for the others to get into the car.

Tracy's method wasn't as effective as she hoped it would be, but at least they left at 8 'o clock and it was a two hour drive so they'd probably be on time. They wouldn't be the very first ones but Tracy could live with that, even the ride to the park was the most fun thing Tracy had ever done with the people from the dumping ground.  
They arrived at the park a few minutes past ten. The gates were already open and there were much more people than Tracy expected there would be. It was so crowded!  
"Well Tracy, here we are then, Forest Frontiers!" Duke said with a big smile on his face.  
Tracy wasn't about to smile back or anything, she wanted to get to into the park as soon as possible. She ran to the gate and said to the lady behind the counter: "Umm… Eight children and two adults please… Or, a 16 year old, does she count as an adult?"  
The woman didn't answer Tracy but typed something in on her computer and said: "That will be 145 pounds."  
"JENNY, I NEED YOUR MONEY!" Tracy shouted at Jenny, who was, like the rest, not even close to the entrance gate.  
Tracy looked back at the woman and said: "Excuse me, that black woman over there has the money so if you'd be so kind to handle the money thing with her and let me in already?"  
"I'm sorry girl, I can't do that." She answered.  
Tracy sighed. Why did it always have to be like this? They weren't even on time and what were they waiting for? The longer Tracy looked at them, the less likely it seemed they would ever enter the park. But eventually Jenny walked over to Tracy and the rest followed.  
"Jenny, it's 145 pounds." Tracy said.  
"Tracy Beaker, I'm the one buying the tickets here today. And by the way, you're not running away from us again, okay? We're going to stick together throughout the day or you'll get lost." Jenny said.  
"I won't get lost! I checked their website last night and I know where everything is!"  
"Well, you can be the one to lead us the way then."

It took Jenny about ten minutes to buy the tickets, even though she only had to give the woman 145 pounds. But grownups always like to "take their time". Boring!  
When they finally went through the Forest Frontiers entrance gate the kids still weren't allowed to go on any rides. Jenny and Duke stopped the kids from even looking around and Duke started to tell them: "Guys, one minute. This park is big and Jenny and I don't want any of you to get lost. So we'll stay together, okay? Well… I suggest we sit down somewhere first to eat something and take a look at the map, so we can decide where to go to first."  
"Duke! I want to go on a ride right now!" Tracy said.  
"Yes, so do I!" Said Adele.  
"Well, in that case… Maybe we can split up. The ones who want to go on a ride straight away can go with Jenny, and the hungry ones will come with me." Duke said.  
Obviously no one wanted to come with Duke. They had just eaten breakfast and were so excited to go on a ride.  
"I want to go to the rollercoaster!" Said Justine.  
"But they have loads of them! There are about six roller coasters in this park! How about that?" Tracy said. She almost forgot it was Justine she was talking to. She was so happy they were finally doing something fun. The past few years of her life were spent in her boring room in a stupid care home, and once in a while she went shopping with Cam, but this, wow! She had never been in a theme park in her entire life! Tracy was so disappointed she only had two eyes. There was so much to see! All the rides looked so cool! A short looping rollercoaster caught her eye, it looked wicked! The train made a quick looping and at the end of the track… IT FLEW OFF!  
"Look at that!" Tracy shouted.  
The train flew through the air for a few seconds and fell down on the floor with an awful loud sound. Tracy heard people saying things all around her.  
"What was that? Was that the rollercoaster?"  
"Oh my God, it's crashed!"  
Even though Jenny tried to stop them, Tracy, Ryan and Zac ran over to the place of the accident to look what has happened. A few people from the park tried to make people going away by saying there was nothing to see but there was. A broken train, a dozen of dead bodies and a lot of blood. It was as if they were in a movie! Ryan and Zac, who are usually very brave seemed frightened and horrified, but Tracy thought it was so cool to see. Or not cool, but interesting. Jenny ran over to Tracy, Zac and Ryan and Maxy and Peter followed her.  
"Tracy, Zac, Ryan, what do you think you… Oh heavens…" Jenny said.  
Peter pushed himself against Jenny and started crying, and Maxy sat down on the path and said: "I want to go home."  
Out of the blue some kind of claw appeared, like the ones you see on fairs, and it grabbed Maxy.  
"Help! Help!" He screamed, but the claw moved and as soon as it was out of sight they couldn't hear Maxy's voice anymore.  
"Maxy!" Jenny shouted. "Oh… We need to go back to Duke and the others."  
This started to scare Tracy too. Where was Maxy? What happened with him? Did he disappear with the claw? Oh shit! She forgot to follow Jenny! Where were the others? The park was too overcrowded, she couldn't see a thing through all those people. She ran straight through the croud, shouting: "Jenny? Duke? Louise? Justine? Peter? Zac? Ryan? Adele?" But she still didn't see anyone familiar. She kept running and running through the vomit that covered most of the path.  
"JENNY? DUKE? LOUISE? JUSTINE? RYAN? ADELE? ZAC? PETER?"  
Oh no, where were they? Tracy felt like crying. Why did this have to happen on her day? Why now? Why couldn't she just go to Cam's place today and play on the computer?  
"Tracy, there you are!"  
Tracy turned around and saw a very worried Adele standing there. Tracy couldn't help herself and she put her arms around Adele.  
"Here she is." Adele said, and the others walked over to them.  
"Oh thank God," Duke said. "Now, we've got to find Maxy. He can't be too far away. I suggest we cross that bridge and look for him on the other side of the park."  
Jenny and all the children, including Tracy and Adele, followed him on the bridge, until Louise started screaming: "Help! The path is disappearing!"  
They were standing on a bridge over a lake and every second the bridge became shorter. No one knew what to do but panic.  
"Please… Help!" Peter screamed.  
All of a sudden a lot of other people started screaming. The path they were standing on disappeared and they all fell in the extremely cold water. It was so cold Tracy couldn't even make her limbs move. Everything hurt!  
"Help! I'm drowning!" She heard Peter shouting.  
Tracy closed her eyes. She couldn't bare to watch them drown. She just couldn't. She closed her eyes and held her breath. This was it. The final moments of the one and only Tracy Beaker.

"Tracy, what are you doing?" Cam asked.  
"Oh… Nothing… I just downloaded this awesome computer game on your laptop. It's called Rollercoaster Tycoon and allows you to make your own theme park, it's fun!" Tracy answered.  
"I see…" Cam said. "But do you want to…"  
"You can name the guests at your park yourself. I named a few ones after the people from the dumping ground but I just drowned them, including myself." Tracy giggled.  
"Tracy! You can drown people in this game? That's barbaric!"  
"No, it's so much fun! You can even make your coasters crash and all!"  
"Very nice. But can you let me know if you want me to take you back already or do you want to eat dinner here with me?"  
Tracy paused the game and gave Cam a very sweet smile.  
"What is it?" Cam laughed.  
"Can't we go to McDonald's?" Tracy asked in her sweetest voice.  
"Oh you…" Cam gave Tracy a kiss on her forehead. "Of course we can. But I'll take you back afterwards then, okay?"  
"Okay."  
Tracy put the game back on as Cam walked away. But Cam wasn't done yet.  
"Oh and Tracy… Can you delete that game from my computer when you're done? I need it for my work." She said.  
"Oh, alright. After I've killed you in this game."


End file.
